gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 3
Nobody with Naturally Wavy Hair Can Be That Bad (天然パーマに悪い奴はいない, Tennen pāma ni warui yatsu wa inai) is the third episode of the anime series, as well as the first regular episode. Episode Quote Introduction The arrival of the Amanto has forced the samurai to throw away their swords. But Shinpachi’s father lived by the way of the sword, never losing his samurai honor. With his dying breath, the father entrusts his two children with the samurai spirit. To protect the dojo left behind by his father, Shinpachi works hard at jobs he’s not used to doing. But to a boy who knows only swordsmanship, the world is not a kind place. When Shinpachi is ridiculed by his manager and laughed at by the Amanto, one man stands up to confront them. Shinpachi sees an honest samurai within the man as he pounds down the manager and wipes out the Amanto for ruining his chocolate parfait. Yes, this man is in fact Gintoki Sakata, also known as “Odd Jobs Gin.” The Last Samurai with naturally wavy hair for a trademark? Synopsis (from Crunchyroll): Plot The episode starts with Shinpachi and Otae kneeling by their father on his death bed. In his last words, he tells them that no matter what happens they should never lose the sword within their soul. After some years, Shinpachi is working at a café but is not very good because all he knows how to do is swordsmanship. While delivering milk to an Amanto customer, the Amanto deliberately trips Shinpachi causing Gintoki to spill his parfait. As the manager pulls Shinpachi’s hair, Gin punches the manager and kills the three Amanto. Gin walks out and rides away on his scooter leaving Shinpachi shocked. Gin had put his sword in Shinpachi’sapron to frame him for the crime which led to Shinpachi losing his job and almost being arrested. Shinpachi escapes from the cops and runs after Gin who tells Shinpachi to get over it. They meet Otae, Shinpachi’s sister, walking out of a store. She beats up Shinpachi for not being at work but after he tells her it was Gin’s fault, she beats him up too and brings him to their dojo. At the dojo, Gin apalogizes and Otae explains that she and Shinpachi work jobs in order to keep the dojo running since they lost all their students when the Amanto came. Gin gives them his business card saying that he does odd jobs for people. After they beat up Gin for not helping Shinpachi find a job, Shinpachi questions continuing to run the dojo but Otae responds saying a child doesn’t need a reason to protect something their parents loved. They are interrupted by an alien man who breaks in with his guards and tells them to pay their debts. It is revealed that Otae and Shinpachi’s father owed the alien man money. The alien man pestered the siblings to pay the debt but they were unable to. If they couldn’t come up with the money they would have to sell the dojo. The man begins to insult their father so Otae punches him. The siblings are restrained by guards and as the alien man tries to punch her, Gin stops him. The alien man tells Otae that she can pay the debt with her body because he is opening an illegal flying high-leg nightclub. Otae agrees, leaving Shinpachi shocked, telling him that it would be painful to continue running the dojo and to let go of it so she’s willing to suffer protecting the dojo. Gin and Shinpachi go to save Otae after Gin convinces him by saying that samurai don’t need a reason to act. While driving to the port where the flying ship leaves, they are pulled over by the cops because Gin isn’t wearing his helmet. They blow past the cops and notice that the ship already began to fly. The cops come back using the flying feature on the car giving Gin an idea. Meanwhile on the ship, Otae is practicing for the nightclub with the help of the alien man. As he tries to forcefully make her put on the high leg outfit, Gin and Shinpachi crash threw the ship. The guards come and Gin tells Shinpachi to run away with his sister. Gin slashes past the guards. While Shinpachi and Otae run away, they question why Gin helping them out. Gin runs behind them and they all run into the engine room where they are cornered. The alien man calls them pathetic and says that the Amanto own even the sky. Gin replies by saying that he want to protect what’s in front of him because he failed to protect his friends many times. The alien man tries to shoot but stops knowing that shooting the engine would cause the ship to fall and potentially blow up. Gin climbs the engine and strikes it saying that’s he’s willing to do anything for a job. The ship luckily falls in the water. The alien man and his goons are arrested as Gin continues to argue with the police. Shinpachi and Otae talk about how Gin saved them. Otae tells Shinpachi to go to Gin because he sensed something in him and she’ll find her sword another way. Shinpachi runs to Gin telling his dad that although Gin’s soul is dim, it’s still shining. Characters *Sakata Gintoki (debut) *Shimura Shinpachi (debut) *Shimura Tae (debut) *Shimura Ken (Flashback) *Loan Shark Amanto Trivia *This is the first episode to adapt a chapter from the manga, being the first chapter. Differences from the Manga The only difference is that originally, the high-leg nightclub was instead a no underwear nightclub.﻿ ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes